Home of the Brave
by Beyou532
Summary: It's Pappy Joe's birthday on the Fourth of July. The gang is invited to his lake house in texas. Lucas has a suprise for Riley but it backfires when Riley's fears are exposed. Can she be brave? and what happens when she slips up and shares her feelings? Will Lucas feel that same? A Rucas one-shot!


**I thought of this one-shot at 9:41 on the Fourth of July and stayed up all night writing it, I hope you enjoy! GO RUCAS!**

 **~beyou532**

Riley and Maya opened the door to Pappy Joe's lake house with excitement bursting out of them, well at least Riley. "Riles, I still can't believe your dad let you come." Maya said.

"I know, but he likes Pappy Joe and seeing as it is both his and Americas birthday he aloud it." Riley explained.

"Well aren't you two just as cute as a cherry pie!" Pappy Joe held his arms open, welcoming the petit girls into his embrace. "I am so darn excited you gals could make it up for my birthday!"

"We're glad that we could be here Pappy Joe!" Riley beamed. Lucas and Zay walked into the house, both in swim trunks and wet from the lake water. Lucas freeze when he saw Riley in an American flag dress with her curly hair cascading down her back, she was utterly beautiful. Maya was wearing light denim shorts and a red tank top with white strips.

"Hey." Lucas managed to spit out.

"Hi." Riley smiled.

Maya started to laugh as she slowly walked up to Lucas, Oh no. "Huckle Berry, What are those?" She asked pointing to Lucas's swim shorts that resembled the Star Spangle Banner.

A shade of pink began to cover Lucas's face. "Lucas I personally love them." Riley eased.

"Thank you Riley." He smiled back at her.

"Okay kiddo's, It's just about sunset; boy's lets head out to get the fire going and you girls unpack." Pappy Joes said.

The two girls turned around and were about to go to the guest room when Lucas added, "Oh and make sure to wear your bathing suits under your clothes, we have a surprise." With that they all parted ways.

"So, do you think Lucas will actually get the guts and ask you out?" Maya said through the bathroom door while they changed into their bathing suits.

"Man I wish, but I doubt it. Lucas hasn't shown interest in me for a while. I mean we've barely had any alone time to just talk, you know?"

"Yeah, but trust me Riles, he's still interested. Did you see his face when he saw you?" Riley blushed, she hoped that Lucas didn't see her face, because it was burning up from Lucas shirtless. It was a very dangerous sight for a love-struck puppy like Riley herself.

"Come on Maya, let's go." She said pulling her dress over her Bikini and they made their way to the fire.

Maya linked arms with Riley as they walked out, she saw that there was only one empty seat left, but Lucas's seat could hold two if need be. Maya ran to the empty chair, leaving a confused looking Riley.

She looked around awkwardly when Ranger Rick spoke up, "Here Riley, we can share." Lucas scooted over as much as he could before Riley gladly sat down. They went back to chatting as laughing about little things when Riley's eyes met Maya's and mouthed, 'Thank you'.

"Um, Riley?" Lucas said over the others chatting.

"Yeah?" Riley looked into those emerald green eyes that were oh-so hypnotizing.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Lucas said just above a whisper while he searched Riley's eyes. A blanket of pink covered her fair skin as she tried to contain her smile but failed miserably. Riley felt a bit brave and lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder, turning back to the group to avoid any embarrassing or awkward moments between the two.

Lucas adjusted his arm to be closer to riley, as the chair made their personal bubble burst from its size. The sun went down and the stairs came out over the beautiful lake. Riley started to shiver from the cool summer air; this didn't go unnoticed by Lucas. Lucas quickly excused himself and ran inside grabbing a sweatshirt.

When he came back out he handed it to Riley, "I could practically hear your teeth chattering." She smiled as a thank you and turned her body more towards Lucas when he sat back down. The two cute teenagers blushed and both felt little tingles running through their body from how close they were.

After a half hour Zay spoke up. "Hey Luke, Its time to start the surprise." Lucas turned to Riley and had a grin plastered a crossed his face.

"What's the surprise?" Riley questioned, looking at Lucas.

"You'll see, come on." They waved goodbye to Pappy Joe and headed through the woods that laid next to the lake.

As Zay and Lucas were wrestling and goofing around Maya lowered her voice and said, "Looks like Lucas and you were getting pretty cozy."

"Oh stop," Riley's face turning beat red, "but between you and me his sweatshirt is sooo comfortable." Riley and Maya giggled and kept walking though the dark.

Lucas walked next to Riley, shoving his hands in his pocket, "You know, my parents met on the Fourth of July."

"Really?" Riley asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, my dad said he knew right away that she was the one."

"That's so sweet." Riley stated. They came to a stop at the bottom of a flat rock that jutted up and out towards the lake.

"This is it." Zay stated.

Maya walked out on the rock, "and this is?" She questioned.

"When we were younger Zay and I would jump off this rock every Fourth of July exactly at ten o'clock. We wanted you guys to join us this year." Lucas explained.

"Cool." Maya nodded in approval.

"That's really sweet you wanted to include us." Riley stated but there was a hint of worry in her voice, for jumping off a 15 foot high rock into seven foot deep water scared her.

"There are no other persons we would want to share it with." Lucas looked at her, his smile as big as his heart. Riley could see how important this was to him. The group started to peel off their clothes, Lucas grinned seeing Rileys bikini resembles the American Flag just like his trunks.

"Man you two really are a weird," Zay paused and thought for a second, "whatever you are."

"I know right!" Maya exclaimed. Lucas and Riley both blushed.

"Okay one minute until we jump." Maya and Zay lined up at the tip of the rock and got ready to jump.

"Come on Riley." Lucas nodded his head towards them. Riley started to breathe fast as her fear took over her, Lucas immediately noticed and rushed to her side, "Riley what's wrong?"

"I kind of have this thing for heights and," she paused embarrassed, "water."

"You can't swim?"

"Well, I can but I never done it without someone right there and it's always been where I can touch the bottom." She was utterly humiliated.

"I'll be right there Riley, I promise I won't let go of you, and I'll make sure to be there at the bottom. Do you trust me?" Lucas held out his hand.

Riley took a deep breath and put her shaking one in his, "With all my heart."

"Okay then, plug you noise and jump when we say to, I promise I got you Riley." His eyes were glued on hers.

"Okay." They walked up to the tip, Riley moving closer and holding his one hand with both of hers.

"5...4…3...2...Now!" Zay counted down. Riley tried her best to be brave and they all jumped off the rock and into the water. A fire work busted out into colors as they hit the water. Lucas quickly swan towards Riley and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Riley coughed, water went up her noise. "Are you okay?" Lucas panicked and pulled her even closer.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, "Yes, Lucas that was amazing." Another explosion went off above their heads, Lucas and Rileys head shot up towards the sky. They watched in awe for a few minutes before Lucas looked at Riley, still holding her in the water.

Riley's eyes met his, "What?" She questioned.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?" Lucas stared at her; her hair was wet and slicked back, her big brown eyes allowing him in. He took a deep breath and closed the little gap they had left between them. Their lips collided with more passion than their first kiss. One of Riley's hands moved to his hair and pulled herself closer. Lucas rubbed tinny circles with his thumbs on her waist as their lips moved together as one.

When they pulled apart, breathless from the kiss, their eyes stayed glued on each other. "I love you." Riley blurted out; she immediately covered her mouth and pulled away from Lucas. What had she done? She quickly made her way to the shore line, leaving Lucas before he had a chance to respond.

"Wait, Riley! Wait." Lucas swam after her, but by the time he reached the shore she was off in the woods. Lucas panicked and ran through the trees. He stopped when he heard sniffles coming from behind a tree.

"Riley." He found her sitting on a rock, her arms wrapped around her knees. Water was running down her body from her wet bikini and hair. He sat down right next to her; she turned her face to the opposite side of Lucas.

"I'm sorry Lucas." She chocked.

"Riley, look at me." He grabbed her face gently and made her connect her eyes with his. "There is nothing for you to apologize for. I love you Riley."

"Really?" Riley whispered. Lucas gently kissed Rileys lips again.

"Really." Lucas took Rileys hand and led her back to the rock to grab their clothes and then back to the bonfire. The fireworks were absolutely beautiful, and made this night for the two teens even more special.

It was about midnight when the gang went to bed, wishing Pappy Joe and America a happy birthday. Riley and Maya share a room with two twin beds in it, Lucas slept in his childhood room, and Zay crashed on the couch.

Riley tossed and turned in her bed, 'Where Lucas and I dating? Was tonight just a onetime thing? I man, he said he loved me so does that mean we were a couple?' Riley pushed the blankets off of her body and made her way towards the kitchen for a drink.

As Riley neared the kitchen she heard some rustling coming for it. Riley slowly entered, close to the wall. When she saw a formulary figure her body imminently relaxed. "I see you couldn't sleep either." Riley stated, she saw Lucas jump at the sound of her voice. She walked to the window where he stood drinking a glass of water.

"Yeah, had something's on my mind." Lucas looked down at Riley and gave her a tired smile.

"Like what?" She questioned.

"You." His voice was deep and quiets, it sent shivers down Riley's spine.

"What about me? Do," she pause, "Do you regret today?" She looked to the floor, the ceiling, everywhere but him.

"Riley," he leaned down to look in her eyes, "I only regret not telling you that I love you sooner." Tears quickly filled her eyes; she wrapped her arms around his waist and he rested his chin on her head.

"Lucas?"

"Mm," He hummed.

"Well, not that I care or anything, but what are we." Riley asked quietly.

"What do you want to be?" His voice was calming and soothing; Riley could easily fall asleep to him speaking.

"I want to be yours." She whispered, nervous barely seeping through in her voice.

Lucas pulled back and Riley lifted her head from his chest. "Riley you have always been mine." Riley smiled and pushed up on her tippy toes to reach his lips. Their kiss was short and sweet.

"I love you, Lucas."

"And I love you, sweetheart." They moved to the screen in porch. They laid down on the floor, watched the stairs, and talked all through the night until they fell asleep in each other's arms. When morning broke Zay and Maya found the two in a deep sleep.

"Look like they are finally a couple." Zay spoke.

"Thank God." Maya laughed and they headed back in side, leaving Riley and Lucas to sleep.

 **I absolutely loved this one-shot, I'm thinking of doing a story based off of it, your thoughts? If you haven't read my other stories go check them out and tell me what you think!**

 **~beyou532**


End file.
